


Consequences

by Kanarek13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt!Stiles, worried!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> OMG, I can finally post this, heee :D I've been sitting on it for quite some time, saving it for this very special day ♥ Ta-da, it's <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://angelita26.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://angelita26.livejournal.com/"><b>angelita26</b></a>'s bday and I figured the best pressie would be filling one of the prompts she left me as part of my art meme - poor Stiles in a hospital fighting for his life and Derek watching over him :D</p><p>Now, my friend, this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for your help with finding the right pics :D As you can see, during our session that one day we have hit the jackpot :D Happy birthday \o/ I hope you like it \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/gifts).



> **A/N:** OMG, I can finally post this, heee :D I've been sitting on it for quite some time, saving it for this very special day ♥ Ta-da, it's [](http://angelita26.livejournal.com/profile)[**angelita26**](http://angelita26.livejournal.com/)'s bday and I figured the best pressie would be filling one of the prompts she left me as part of my art meme - poor Stiles in a hospital fighting for his life and Derek watching over him :D
> 
> Now, my friend, this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for your help with finding the right pics :D As you can see, during our session that one day we have hit the jackpot :D Happy birthday \o/ I hope you like it \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/vefhtep8c3qvq8g/consequences.png?dl=0)  



End file.
